


Another Prime RP

by Starryyeah



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: Another Prime rp I did with an rp partner





	1. Chapter 1

Regina was walking home from school one afternoon.

Bee was driving around town and cruising having fun.

Smokescreen was driving back to the base.

Akira was riding her skateboard wuth a backpack filled with spray paint.

Regina suddenly saw a decepticon coming after her.

Bee stopped in his tracks and noticed a beautiful human girl.

Smokescreen picked her up and quickly drove off.

Akira skateboards to a old building. She walk inside while holding the bag

Regina shouted for help and gasped. Wait there's no one in here driving?! She thought.

Bee followed her silently and quietly and wanted to see what she doing in there.

Smokescreen continues to drive somewhere safe. "Its okay miss."

She puts her bag and board down and turns on the light. Once the light was on, Bee could see the walls decorated beautifully with paint

Regina gasped. The car was talking to her?!!   
"Uh ok."

Bee was amazed mesmerized and in awe of all the beauty that was on the buildings old walls.

He continues to drive until he reaches the base.

Akira walks over to a bare wall and pulls out a spray can of yellow paint

Back 

Regina sighed. All she wanted to do was to go home.

Bee watched in awe and in amazement as he coughed.

"I'm sorry miss."

She dropped the can and stopped. She quickly packed up everything and left

“What’re you sorry for and where’re you taking me?”

Bee growled and quickly followed after her and cornered her and got her trapped.

"I'm bringing you to my home base for now."

She was scared and crouched in fear. "P-Please don't hurt m-me!"

“B-But why? What was that thing?!” Regina asked.

“Relax baby. I will not hurt you. I was just watching your beautiful art before,” Bee said through his radio.

"I'm bringing you here to keep you safe and that was a decepticon that was chasing after you."

"M-my art?"

Regina sighed and nodded. Well there goes having a normal life.

Bee nodded and transformed showing her his real body.

"I'm sorry.."

She gasps in surprise as she sees him. "Wow..."

Regina rubbed his seat reassuring him it was ok.

Bee smiled and nodded at her showing off his weapons to her.

"My name's Smokescreen. What's yours?"

Her eyes sparkled in amazement when she saw his weapons.

"Regina," Regina said at him as she looked out the window.

Bee smirked proudly as he was showing off big time to his crush.

"I like your name."

She gushes over his weapons and his features.

"Thanks Smokescreen," Regina said smiling at him.

Bee asked her what her name was as he introduced himself.

He smiles as he drives.

"My name is Akira.."

Regina saw the base coming into view. She was in awe.

Bee smiled and gently picked her up as he nuzzled her face.

He arrives at the base and lets her out first.

She blushes, but winces in pain from her bruises and Bee sees them.

Regina thanked him and looked around amazed.

Bee growled in anger as he tenderly stroked over them.   
“Who did this to you?!” He asked through his radio.

Yay

He transforms into his robot form and smiles at her. "Welcome to my home."

"M-My parents.." She covers up her bruises.

Regina gazed up a him in amazement. She blushed thinking he was hot.

Bee growled again then his optics softened as he nuzzled her and asked her if she wanted to live with him. He said he would take care of her.

Smokescreen picked her up and smiled at her. 

"I don't want to be a burden, Bee..."

Regina squeaked and blushed gazing up into his blue optics.

“You will never be a burden to me Akira! I love you! You’re so beautiful and talented!” Bee said through his radio.

He chuckled softly and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Her cheeks turned red when she heard him say that. She hugs him tightly.

Regina’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she looked away from him.

Bee hugged her tightly into his chest close to where his spark wasps he rubbed her back.

"Hey don't be shy, Regina.. I wanna see that beautiful face of yours.."

"O-Ok. I'll come stay with you.."

Okie dokie

“B-beautiful f-face?!” Regina stuttered shyly and nervously.

Bee transformed and put her inside him and he drove off back to their secret base.

Back

"Yeah you're really beautiful, Regina."

"Bee before I go to your home, can I stop at mine to get something?"

Regina squeaked in surprise at that and almost fainted.

Bee nodded and drove her to where her home was.

He lays her down on the soft couch.

She walks into her house and headed straight to her room.

Regina gasped and wondered what he was gonna do to her.

Bee waited outside for her as he was worried and concerned for her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Regina."

She walked back outside with a suitcase.

“I-I know that it’s just are you g-gonna k-kiss m-me?!” Regina stuttered.

Bee got her back into him and he sped off towards the base after strapping her in.

"Only if its ok.." He leans down to kiss her deeply.

She looks out the window.

Regina nodded into the kiss and she started moaning for him.

Bee made it to the base in no time at all and saw Smokescreen making out with a human girl.

Smokescreen was too much into the make out than notice Bee.

Akira blushes deeply as the two locking lips.

Regina mewled into the kiss and kissed him back rubbing his inner thighs.

Bee took her to his room and laid her down on his berth and got on top of her after transforming.

He pulled away from the kiss and panted softly.

She blushes deeply and looked at him

Regina gazed up into his pretty blue optics.

Bee leaned down to kiss her lips softly and tenderly.

Sorry was going to the bathroom

He looks into hers while stroking her hair.

She kisses back shyly.

Its ok

Regina gulped nervously and stroked his cheek.

Bee groaned into the kiss as he stroked her cheeks and kissed her harder.

He smiles picks her up and takes her to his room. 

She gives a soft moan as they kiss. She was nervous because she has never done anything like this before....

Regina squeaked and held onto him tightly.

Bee nipped her bottom lip asking if it was ok to slide his tongue into her mouth.

He lays her down on his berth while kissing her neck.

She nodded to his request

Regina sorted to whimper softly as she stroked and caressed his shoulders.

Bee nodded and pushed his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet cavern.

He leaves gently kisses all over her neck.

She caressed his shoulders while giving a soft moan

Regina arched her back and mewled at his touch.

Bee french kissed her roughly as he caressed and rubbed her inner thighs.

"You are a beautiful woman, Regina... My pure goddess..."

She moans softly and blushes when his kisses become rough. She felt his hands on her thighs and gave a soft mewl

“Oh Smokescreen ahh!” Regina whimpered softly hugging him tightly to her.

Bee then came out in top as he trailed his lips down to her neck sucking hickeys there.

"Do you want me to stop?" He kisses down her neck and gently nibbling.

"B-Bee.." She grips his shoulders in pleasure while moaning softly.

Regina shook her head no moaning loudly.

Bee growled as he gently took off her top and undergarment as he sucked on a nipple while tweaking the other.

"Good." He removes her top and licks her breasts.

She moans out and looked away to stoo blushing

“Ahh Smokescreen!” Regina mumbled and shouted in lust.

Bee latched onto the second nipple after making the first one harden and pop.

He suckles on her nipple while messing with the other.

She moans out and felt his hands turn het to face hos blue optics.

Regina squeaked and moaned out as she arched her back.

Bee after he made that other nipple harden too her face into his hands and he looked into her eyes.

He sucks on the other one once the left one was hard.

She looked at him with love snd lust clouding her eyes.

Regina held his head closer to her chest as she moaned.

Bee began to make hickeys on her inner thighs as he fingered her.

Smokescreen licked and gebtly bit her nipples.

She gasps out in pleasure and moans.

Regina screamed his name out in pleasure as she mewled too.

Bee now entered two fingers in her vagina as he groaned.

Smokescreen thrusted two fingers into her while sucking on her clit.

Akira screams his name while moaning

Regina whimpered out and spread her legs open even further.

Bee rubbed and scissored inside her as he growled in pleasure.

He pushes her legs back more while finger fucking and licking her cilt.

Akira moans out his name and panting.

Regina arched her back and shouted his name out in lust.

Bee went deeper into her as he lapped at her clit.

Smokescreen pulls away from her clit and pulls his fingers out to lick up the juices.

Akira moans out and grips his shoulders

Regina came into his mouth as she moaned.

Bee took his fingers out of her and pounded his member into her grunting.

Smokescreen thrusts into her hard.

Akira screams out and moans

Regina mewled out in bliss.

Bee thrusted faster into her growling.

He continues to thrust hard snd deeper into her.

She moans his name and grips his shoulders.

Regina scratched his shoulders arching her back whimpering.

Bee grinded against her hips vigorously as he kissed her ear.

"Only I can make you feel this good, Regina..." He thrusts harder into her while kissing and biting her ear. 

She grips onto his shoulders as she's fucked harder.

“Ar-are you sure ahh about that Smokescreen?” Regina squeaked.

Bee thrusted faster harder and deeper into her while grunting.

"Yes. No one is can touch you like this.."

She moans ou while panting softly.

Regina grinded against his hips as she mewled.

Bee reached her core and humped into it roughly.

Smokescreen thrusts harder and deeper.

She screams out in pleasure.

Regina felt her climax coming and she whimpered and came.

Bee reached his peak and he orgasmed heavily into her.

Smokescreen thrusts until he came a lot into her.

She moans out and came hard


	2. Chapter 2

Regina elicited some more lustful noises for him.

Bee pulled out of her panting heavily as he nuzzled her.

I’m here to rp XD

Yay

He pulled out of her and kisses her deeply. "I love you so much Regina."

Akira panted softly and blushed deeply.

Regina blushed and said I love you back to him snuggling against him.

Bee nuzzled her neck while purring and chirping and said through his radio I love you to her.

Smokescreen kisses her forehead and holds her close to him.

Akira smiles happily at him and kisses her forehead. "I love you too, Bee."

Regina kissed his cheek and fell asleep against him.

Bee chuckled then he closed his optics and went offline while holding her in his arms.

Smokescreen was holding Regina close to him while kissing her forehead.

Akira was asleep in Bee's arms. She cuddles him as they sleep together.

Regina woke up and yawned her cheeks flushed as she whimpered.

Bee went back online as he cuddled her chest rubbing his head against it.

Smokescreen kisses her neck while holding her close to him. 

Akira pulled him back in for another kiss.

Regina mewled as she tilted her head to the side.

Bee grunted again and he kissed her passionately.

Smokescreen kisses and bites her neck.

Akira French kisses him deeply.

Regina let out a few little soft whimpers.  
“Smokescreen ahh!”

Bee chirped and purred into the kiss and tried to dominate her tongue.

Smokescreen travels down to her breasts and begins to lick and suck on them.

She loses their tongue battle.

Regina arched her back while holding his head closer to her chest.

Bee smirked and panted pulling away from her lips as he suckled on her neck.

Hey wanna rp? I’m here

He suckles and pulls on her nipple.

She panted softly and moans his name.

Yes please

Hey sorry I’m here! 

Regina screamed his name out in pleasure.

Bee traveled lower and he began to suck on her collarbone.

It's ok

He tweaks the other nipple and sucking.

She moans out and pulls him closer

Regina shuddered and shivered in lust moaning.

Bee took off her clothes as he bit and suckled on a nipple while pinching the other one.

He switches the nipples and tweaks the already hardened one.

She moans out and pulls him closer

Regina mewled out his name again and stroked his cheek.

Bee made that nipple harden with a pop and went to the next one.

He pulls away and smirks. "So delicious."

She moans out and panted softly

Regina blushed looking away from him.

Bee then made his way with hickeys down to her clitoris.

He gently takes her cheek and turns her towards him.

She moans out and blushes

Regina gazed deeply into his eyes blushing.

Bee sucked and licked curling his tongue around her pussy.

He smiles at her.

She moans out and pulls him closer

Sorry

It’s ok

Regina blushed and told him to eat her pussy out.

Bee gripped onto her hips while his other hand was busy with three fingers inside her stretching her insides.

Smokescreen stretches out her pussy and eats her out.

She moans out and blushes

Back sorry! DX 

Regina whimpered softly as she arched her back.

Bee rubbed and scissored her walls and stroked them as well.

Okay good night

He licks her out while nibbling on her clitoris.

She screams out in pleasure

Regina then spread her legs open even further and moaned softly.

Bee took everything out of her and he got ready to enter her lubricating his girth with her cum.

He pulled away and thrusts into her hard and deep. 

She moans out while gripping his hands.

Regina mewled again as she arched her back.

Bee thrusted into her with all his might and he grunted.

He thrusts hard and deep into her as he pants in pleasure.

She held onto him as he thrusts. "B-Bee.."

Regina scratched his shoulders whimpering.

Bee rammed further in and deeper into her growling.

He pins her hands above her head while thrusting.

She screams out in pleasure

Regina pouted and moaned for him as she shuddered.

Bee grinded his hips into hers causing and creating friction.

"Tell me who can make you feel like this.." He thrusts harder. 

She moans his name as he thrusts.

“You Smokescreen!” Regina whimpered and mewled out and she came.

Bee then slammed faster deeper and harder into her while kissing her neck.

"I didn't hear you.." He thrusts hard into her g-spot.

She screams out in pleasure and pulls him closer.

“YOU SMOKESCREEN AHH!!” Regina screamed out loudly and came again.

Bee reached towards her core and he kissed her passionately and climaxed heavily.

"Say it again!" He thrusts into her g-spot harder and deeper.

She screams out in pleasure and pulls him closer while climaxing herself.

“SMOKESCREEN YOU! YOU AND YOU ONLY!!!” Regina shouted and screamed out again.

Bee slipped out of her panting as he pulled her against him and put a blanket over her and snuggled against her.

"Good girl.." He kisses her deeply and climaxes heavily.

She snuggles up to him while cuddling in his arms.

Regina panted exhausted and tired. She snuggled against him.

Bee smiled down at her and began to stroke her cheek and kiss it.

Smokescreen pulls a blanket onto them and holds her close to him. 

She purrs softly and kisses his cheek.

Regina pulled him out of her and she closed her eyes falling asleep.

Bee then stops nuzzles her neck then goes offline and sleeps.


End file.
